Maze
by morphodoll
Summary: Really, he didn't like her. He really didn't like her. Damn, he REALLY didn't like her. A series of one-shots on Kyohei oblivious feeling on Sunako. Updated: No 11-Dress.
1. Hormones

**Title:**Maze

**Pairing:** SunakoxKyohei

**Summary:** Still, he didn't like her. Really, he didn't. Damn, he really didn't like her. 3 drabbles on Kyohei's oblivious feeling on Sunako.

**Genre:** Romance/Platonic

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; except for the fic.

* * *

_01. **dream girl**_

Kyohei definitely didn't like Sunako, contrary to the popular rumour that was spreading like Anthrax all over Tokyo.

Just look at her. She's mean, annoying, scary and crazy; totally unfit to be called a lady.

While, his dream girl should be someone who can cook his favourite food, nurtured his children well, not too girly, long dark hair, pale skin- he didn't really like tanned girls, not too tall, not too short; just fine, can fight him, watch his favorite movie together, look good in kimono, share his passion for sports, love scary--

Oh.

…..

Still, he didn't like her. Really, he didn't. Damn, he really didn't like her.

LOVE?!

Damn the hormones!

_02. **kawaii!**_

It's only the two of them left in the house. The others, as usual, hit off to some place.

The day was unusually peaceful; Sunako and Kyohei amazingly didn't get on war at all. She was preparing some food and incredibly let Kyohei sit in the kitchen through the whole process.

She hummed silently and smiled because Kyohei had kept silence and didn't do anything annoying. She placed the shrimps; Kyohei's treat for being so good today, on the table.

Kyohei watched her silently. His eyes were darting all over the kitchen, his fingers tapping the table, his body slightly sweating – Sunako thought it was because he was jogging just a while ago.

"You know Sunako, there's some dirt on your face."

"Really? Where?"

He got up from his place, moving close to her and pinched her cheek.

"There. See, there's more. It's really dirty." He said as he pinched her cheek again.

"Ow, you don't have to pinch my cheek! You just have to wipe it off!"

He broke in slight sweat again before nodded and wiped her cheek gently.

"Haha, see there's no more stain on your cheek." He stated with more sweats.

She moved on doing laundry at the back, mumbling what a baby Kyohei is that he can't even wipe off stains. While, Kyohei mumbled something under his breath and let a relief sigh; his hand on his pounding chest-"Kawaii!"

And still, he really didn't like her; it's only the hormones acting!

_03. **heart attack**_

Ranmaru was having a 'perfect day' as he described; having 10 dates with different women from all walk of live. He twirl around the living room with his frilly shirt and tight pants; rose in his mouth.

Upon seeing Sunako holding a tray with 5 cups of tea, Ranmaru jumped off and offer his help to carry the tray. After setting the tray down on the table, Ranmaru suddenly hugged Sunako.

"Ah, Sunako-chan! I was having the best day of my life…" and Sunako retorted with a kick on his stomach.

"Hmm, Ranmaru must be really happy that he even dares to hug Sunako and still looking blessed as before." Takenaga commented behind his newspaper.

Yuki on the other hand realized that Sunako had turn into a stone.

"Sunako-chan, what's wrong with you?" Yuki asked timidly while poking her head.

Suddenly, Sunako leaned on Yuki's chest making the little boy yelp in surprise. Sunako's scary face from before had evolved into a bewildered one. She was moving randomly around the room; stomping impatiently and moved her hand on her chin; thinking about something important.

Then, she suddenly attacked Takenaga and leaned on his chest; listening intently on his heart beat, causing him to scream and waked Kyohei that was still sleeping.

Kyohei walked groggily towards them; eyes still bleary from the long sleep.

Sunako's head right away turned at Kyohei; she was sympathetically crying (?!) and moved towards him.

Kyohei flinched as she patted his shoulder.

"I didn't know that you are having a heart complication. I'm so sorry radiant creature, I'll cook fried shrimp for you everyday." She said as she ran towards the kitchen still sobbing uncontrollably. Kyohei looked at the guys questioningly.

"Don't ask us, we don't know!" Yuki exclaimed, still shivering.

"Could it be…?" Takenaga wide-eyed gleamed at whatever he was thinking.

"What?" The other three asked simultaneously, knowing that the black-haired boy would know what went wrong with their beloved Sunako.

"Yuki, Ranmaru; please put your hands on Kyohei's chest- right on his heart." Yuki and Ranmaru complied and put their hands on Kyohei's heart. Kyohei rolled his eyes at whatever crazy ideas they have in mind.

"Now, Kyohei…"Takenaga bent down and whispered "Nakahara Sunako" out loud in his ear.

"Wow, Kyohei you really have a heart complication; your heart beat suddenly went faster!" Yuki said in awe. Ranmaru nodded also in awe.

"Nah, he's only having a love complication." Takenaga laughed slyly.

The others eventually caught the message and laughed slyly with Takenaga much to Kyohei's annoyance.

Kyohei still look as bewildered as Sunako minutes ago.

* * *


	2. Challenge

I just have to write this…lol

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

04. manipulator

"We challenged you, Kyohei!" Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki pointed their fingers on Kyohei's face, who was currently lazing around- eating chips and reading manga; on the couch after a long fight-slash-exercise routine with Sunako. He looked confused as ever and obviously demanding an explanation from the other three.

"Well you see, we only recently realized that you never put any _effort_ on your relationship with Sunako-chan." Yuki explained while the others nodded furiously as Kyohei trying to swallow every bit of the explanation.

"So, we decided to challenge you to do something; by _yourself_ –that means, neither of us planned it, Sunako is not in a possessed condition, Sunako will not be under any influen-," Ranmaru explained before cut by a frantic Kyohei.

"What relation-challenge crap are you talking about? I mean, how many times, I-"

"We meant that you never put up anything to kiss her, to date her, to hold her hands, to hug her, to carry her like a princess or any other things you guys do together. We, by that I mean, Ranmaru, Yuki and I, myself have to deal with a lot of obstacles to do those things." Takenaga explained in such a creepy, dark way that would make Sunako squeal in delight- left Kyohei hiding behind the couch for protection.

"In other words, you're a situation manipulator!" All three of them simultaneously pointed accusing fingers towards Kyohei who was still cowering behind the couch.

_What do they mean by I'm not doing __**anything**__?! I __**kissed**__ her! __**Really**__ kissed her without them planning any crap whatsoever!!_

His eyebrows twitched furiously and without thinking he yelled, "Well, I've--" before realizing what he would have said about their little secret and clamping his mouth to prevent himself from revealing something he wouldn't want anyone knows.

He gulped a few times, sweats coming out from his pores excessively, trailing off finding a good comprehensible word to defend himself.

…And finally running away as quick as he can from his roommates. The other three chuckled evilly, as if they planted some dark plan all along.

Kyohei stopped his track in front of Sunako's room, Takenaga's words dangerously shuffling inside his brains. He peeked in, only to find Sunako, had fallen asleep on her couch without shutting the TV off.

_She really looks tired. _He thought as he inspected her face up-close.

_She looks really…cute; when she can't move or talk_…, he thought again. Then, Takenaga's words came stabbing him.

_Well, she's still asleep…_

He gulped before slowly, ever so slowly planted a kiss on her forehead. Then, he caressed her jaw as he smugly smiled to himself. He gulped again and gave another peck on her cheek. His eyes then moved towards her lips…before he pulled his head and slapped his face for realization.

"I can't…no..NO!!" He yelled, but still cautiously under his breath before, yeah running off again.

"NO!!"

Back in the living room, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki laughed so hard that Yuki was crying from all that laughs, Ranmaru's side was aching and Takenaga basically rolling on the floor while watching the footage from the CCTV they installed in Sunako's room.

"HE'S A MORON!!"

"Wait till Sunako-chan saw this…" Ranmaru said before rolling together with Takenaga on the floor.

* * *


	3. Pyrosis?

Warning: Some biology terms and pimp mention on Matsumoto Jun and Johnny's,

Disclaimer: Owns nothing.

* * *

**05. jealousy  
**

Unlike his gruff behaviour and bad temper, Kyohei is not someone who will get jealous easily. Unlike any guys including Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki he won't jumped on conclusion and beat the hell out of the other guy.

Like this one, tall and lean, curly hair, stripe cloth which highly reminds him of (1)Matsumoto Jun's character in (2)Hana Yori Dango. He was shocked, nonetheless watching Sunako treating that (3)Janni's wannabe with tea and cookies in their lawn.

Doesn't that guy supposed to be 'creature-of-the-light' thingy? He suddenly heard sniffs and dramatic sobs from his friends that were watching behind the bushes all this while. They signaled for Kyohei to left Sunako alone; for their romantic dates. Kyohei shrugged and do what he does best.

Acting childishly. Yes, like the intro said, he won't get mad or punch him; he'll be a baby. Ain't he's the smartest guy? And he didn't even know it's jealousy that he was feeling. When his stomach turns upside down like that of course he only thought he was hungry. And the pain in his chest, he thought it was only (4)pyrosis.

He propped his chin on the table where the stupid guy was busily chatting with Sunako. Sunako's eyes widened and she immediately glared, signaling him to go away. The guy was surprised but remained composed.

"I'm hungry. I want to eat." He pouted and twirled his fingers. The others as in Sunako, Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga still chanting mantras for him to just freaking' go away.

"Who is this, Nakahara-san?" (5)Janni-kun suddenly asked while sipping his tea. His face remains indifferent.

Kyohei ignored him and continue pushing Sunako to her limit. "I'm freaking' hungry, made me some food!" He demanded and in a flicker moment he suddenly rolled on the grass in such a dramatic way that made Ranmaru green with envy.

"I didn't eat yet. You see, -" Before he can even finish his sentences Sunako had dragged him to the kitchen. Looking at his bronze eyes, she slammed the door. Kyohei only pouted and draw circles on the floor with his fingers.

"I really am hungry, that's why—"

"Oh, shut up! I'm going to make you one plate of fried shrimp IF you promise not to disturb us." She warned him in a very enraged tone while cleaning the shrimps.

"What's the big deal? Isn't he one of the radiant creatures? I thought you dismissed them." He asked in a bored tone, but there's something underlying on that. Forget it, might be the pyrosis as well.

"He's different. Here, your shrimp. Eat it and go to sleep or watch TV, whatever." She replied in monotone that made his chest even more in pain.

"Feed me!"

"What?!"

"I said, feed me or I'll disturb your little date with Janni-kun."

"Date?" Sunako laughed in such a scary way that made Kyohei flinched. So it's not a date?

"I was trying to score a deal for an original copy of 'Halloween' DVD. " She looked dreamily before cooing how cool Michael Myers is.

Oh. Suddenly, the pyrosis is gone. But still,…

"Feed me or I'll ruin it."

* * *

**GLOSSARY:**

(1)Matsumoto Jun – one of top Japanese idol. He's an actor and also a part of a popular Japanese group, Arashi.

(2)Hana Yori Dango – a highly successful shoujo manga that had been made into live-action so many times. Meteor Garden, Meteor Garden II, HYD, HYD II & HYD-Final.

(3)Janni – or Johnny's is a highly successful talent agency that produces many male idols. Matsumoto Jun is one of them.

(4)Pyrosis - a painful or burning sensation in the esophagus, just below the breastbone usually associated with regurgitation of gastric acid.

(5)Janni-kun – Kyohei decided to call him that since he didn't know the guy's name.


	4. Numbers

Disclaimer : As usual, owns nothing...

* * *

06. _wallpaper_

Ranmaru phone was ringing; making Kyohei annoyed with his out of Japan French-sounding ringtone. Kyohei even wondered if Ranmaru can comprehend the language. He was forced, again; to go out with _Ranmaru_ to nurture his broken heart, again. Well, it's better than forced to stay with Sunako.

Or is it the _other_ way around?

Anyway, he was dragged along a stupid garden, a stupid French movies and how **lucky** he was for being the only guy in the house today. Ranmaru was proposing a 'boys-day-out', but Takenaga and Yuki both have their own dates, so obviously he stuck with a grown man wearing frilly clothes sobbing dramatically while the other two enjoying themselves doing something mushy with their beloved ones which he wouldn't want to do either.

Or is it the _other_ way around, _again_? Well, partly, he did thought that it'd be a better day if Sunako's the one he stuck with.

Damn, he must having some heatstroke. It's summer isn't it? Fall?!

Who cares, right?! Having a heatstroke on fall is quite _common_, right?!

Back to the phone, he was pretty sure that he's going to smash the phone if Ranmaru wasn't planning to answer it.

"Ah my kitten, Sunako-chan? What can I help you?"

Sunako? By any mean, he's speaking to Sunako? Nakahara Sunako? _His_ Sunako?

"You want me to buy you, hmm…chocolates, what's the brand again? Oh, ok."

Chocolate…that's definitely Nakahara. They were talking on the phone, right? She got a phone and Ranmaru have her number and she have Ranmaru's number too since she's calling him. How come _he_ never knows her number? Statistically, he's the one who spend the most time with her, or at least he thought so, and why the hell he didn't know that she _owns _a phone? And, when he even cares about statistic?

"Hmm…Ranmaru, who are you talking with on the phone?"

"Oh, it's Sunako-chan. Don't worry, she's not on a date with Janni-kun." Ranmaru eyed Kyohei's expression slyly.

In a split second, Kyohei snatched Ranmaru's phone from his hand and browse through the phonebook.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Ranmaru asked furiously while struggling to get back his phone from Kyohei who was holding it possessively. Kyohei's not making it any better with that intent looks on his face that creeps Ranmaru out.

"I want her number!" With that, Ranmaru, finally successfully yanked back his phone from Kyohei's possession. With a devious look, he nudged Kyohei's elbow forward.

"Then, you need to ask it from her. We all did."

"When? And since when did she owns a phone? Wait…wait...by 'we all' do you mean Takenaga and Yuki knows her number too?"

"Hmm. What century do you think we're living in? Even a six year old owns one." With a blank face, Ranmaru nodded making Kyohei's blood boil for no reason at all. At all. Damn, that heatstroke.

"Huh?! So I'm the only one who doesn't have her number?"

"Haa? You don't have her number? Don't worry; I'm sure Janni-kun doesn't have her number. But you know, sometimes we mailed her some stupid jokes and she did _replied_ our mail with some creepy jokes too." Ranmaru deliberately stressed the word 'replied' and smiling more cunning than any fox in the world while fluttering his eyelashes sympathetically towards Kyohei.

Kyohei's eyebrow twitched more than usual and abandoned Ranmaru who was still smiling, dare he added, sickly, alone in the garden.

……--X.X--……

"Nakahara Sunako, where the hell is your phone?" Kyohei shouted as soon as he barged in her room.

"Agh…what are you doing here? I thought you're out with the other creature!"

"Your phone?!"

Sunako searched through some of her DVD's bunch and threw the phone towards him.

"What did you need it for? Ah, I know, you're out of money to pay for a call…" Sunako somehow preferred answering her own questions and pay no mind towards the light creature.

"I want your number, stupid! And why don't you tell me?!"

"Well, you can just ask. Like the others"

He can just ask?! Right, he's an idiot…but what's with Hiroshi as the wallpaper? Then an idea popped up on his mind…

"Oi, Sunako, Freddy!" He shouted while pointing towards a corner on her bedroom's wall.

She quickly looked away dreamily and in that split second, Kyohei gave a peck on her cheek while snapping a picture with his phone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"It's for my wallpaper. Do you want it? I'll send it to you."

Maybe after this, on their next date, thay can have purikura taken. And to think that he hates his pictures taken.

* * *

**GLOSSARY:**

Purikura – print club or basically a photo booth.

Just imagine what Sunako'll do to him next…ain't love is nice? XDXD


	5. First Kiss

After four chapters, I have constantly abused Kyohei's undeniable-oh-I-don't-like-her feelings; now let's see my way on abusing or tormenting Sunako's twisted feelings.

07. _**complaints**_

Sunako watched intensely as the movie progressed. The hero was looking desperately for the heroin. She thought that the hero despised the heroin since he kept calling her names, poking her ever so often; disturb her in any way possible…

_Hey, that's sounds familiar_…but, whatever. Back to the movie, she can't figure out why the hero get works up so much. He kept saying that the heroin is annoying, irritating…blahblah. She sure doesn't know much about love. Why human needs to go through the trouble for love, she didn't want to know. So, does the hero fall in love with the heroin? Her eyes darted to her side, watching Kyohei's brows forming into a frown.

"Hey, do you think that guy loves the girl?" Sunako blurted out suddenly after watching his serious look for a while.

"Huh?!" He closed his eyes and puffed his cheeks; probably thinking. "I guess so. Cause he worked up that much to save her."

Sunako nodded…before realizing something. Kyohei, he worked up that much to save her too. Does that mean…?! No, that can't be it. No matter how she looked at the matter there won't be any possibilities for him to love her. Her eyes darted towards him again.

Suddenly, as she always did, she lost control of her body and suddenly again, she yanked Kyohei's lapel forward and turned his back on her. In those split seconds, she managed to unbuttoned his shirt, probably wanting a sight of his bare back.

"Kyaawhat the fuck are you doing?!" He asked frantically, frightened maybe she _is_ one of those serial pretty boys rapist after all. Somehow, that kind of turned him on in a weird way.

"Scars…it didn't go away…"

"You mean these scars?" Kyohei blinked while pointed towards the scars on his back. "I got it from the mirror accident." He shrugged while trying to concentrate on the movie again even though his heart is rapidly beating for God-knows-what.

"Why…why…do you always save my life?" She asked timidly and hesitantly as she buttoned his shirt.

Well, honestly, he didn't know himself. But, most of the part he was sure that he damn worried about her. _Damn sickly worried_. If he said that out loud, obviously, he knew that she will freak out, but if he didn't answer her question it will freak her out too. Maybe even worst…he didn't even want to think about it.

"Well…I'm…I'm…_worried_…**sometimes.** But, most of the times it's for the sake of keeping my body in good shape. Yeah, t-that's it!" He lowered his voice when he said 'worried'.

She rolled her eyes as she finished buttoning his last button. What?! Did he say something wrong, _again_? She turned her view back towards the TV, right on time for the kissing part.

"You even stole my first kiss…" She mumbled in her usual low tone. Kyohei being the only human in her room, caught her words clearly while his eyebrows twitched in a weird manner.

"That's my first kiss too…," Kyohei raised his voice without bothering to look at her surprised look. "To think about it, my first date, my first kiss, my first hug, my first experience holding hands- it's all with you!"

She widened her eyes. Really?! For real? She didn't really give much thought about it. Well, to think about it, Kyohei's not the type who'll go around hugging people, especially girls. The horror of his fangirls still haunts her. Then…why _her_?! She turned to have a peek at his frustrated face.

"What?!" He asked in a really frustrated tone. "You kept complaining this, that…well, what about me? Do you think I'm like Ranmaru?" He pouted and propped his chin on his knees.

She must admit, it kind of selfish for her to complain like that. It's not like he wanted to kiss her in the first place, right? So if he gives his first kiss to her, that means he didn't have any first kiss at all?! That's kind of laughable for a 15 year old boy, but that is really _cruel_ even for someone like _her_ to laugh at him. It's her fault after all for bringing up this topic.

Without thinking, anything at all, at all; she pulled his lapel again and gave him a quick, quick peck on his lips. She released him, making him stumble on the sofa, eyes wide and mouth gaping. She pinched her bleeding nose and make way to the door.

"I need to prepare the dinner…" she said before excusing herself; face blushed in a red crimson color. Kyohei still awed by what happened, only blush after she left the room. He touched his lips a few times before licking it and blushing profusely.

"She…kissed me. She kissed me. **_Sunako_ **kissed me." He mumbled while his mouth still gaping. And after that he only realized what a moron he is for not kissing her back or even able to say anything at that time. He touched his burning cheek and slapped it for a few times for realization.

"She kissed me…" he mumbled again before rolling over her couch with a dreamy look and a sudden realization of her adorable face after _that_.

"Sunako…kissed me…"

And he's the one to complain that she didn't respond while he kissing her.

Ok, I lied. I still bully Kyohei. Don't even dare to think what Sunako will do to Kyohei once she realized that she kissed him for real…


	6. Aiaigasa

Anyone interested to be my grammar-beta? I rewrite this chapter so many times that I don't think my brain is functioning properly at this time.. Happy Halloween to all of you. LOL, I think I'm failing my Physics paper…

I read too much gossip blog that it leads me to write this. Ah, Mizushima Hiro was Friday'd with Ayaka this week on an aiaigasa date...ah, the love...///;;

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_08_. _**friday'd**_

Kyohei squinted on his eyes hard as light entered his eyes. Ranmaru was wearing a police-like uniform complete with matching glasses; Takenaga wore the same uniform as Ranmaru while Yuki was wearing a reporter-like vest and a camera to complete his cosplay.

"What the hell is happening?" Kyohei asked, utterly annoyed that he was forced, literally dragged to a dark room with Sunako and they were forcefully asked to sit still in that suspicious torture-chamber like room. Sunako, on the other hand, seems to be happy with the room condition.

"Interrogation session begins now." Ranmaru chuckled lopsidedly that made shivers running across Kyohei's spine. Yuki slammed an envelope on the table. "Well…," Takenaga uttered the words ever slowly while leaning in to Kyohei's face. "Explain this…"

Takenaga scattered the contents of the envelope on the table while Ranmaru and Yuki smirked scarily. Sunako cooed again as malice laughter were heard from the three boys. "Hey, do you think it's one of the noir films where-" Kyohei knocked her head with his ribs while looking ultimately frantic. "If this is a noir film, then, we are the victims and victims usually di-," Sunako's eyes glimmer in the dark room.

"Kyaaa…perfect dead bodies!" Another knock on Sunako's head.

"Aww, lovers…well, what your explanations on this?" Ranmaru was thoroughly annoyed that Sunako and Kyohei were ignoring the three of them. He smacked the table again and raised a picture from the table to Kyohei's eye level. Kyohei's eyes widened as he saw that picture. He frantically collected the pictures from the table away from Sunako's sight as she still fangirling over his imaginary dead body.

Kyohei pulled Ranmaru to his face and whispered on his ears; still frantically, "Who snapped these pictures?"

Takenaga and Yuki went to his side and whispered simultaneously together with Ranmaru, "Us."

Takenaga pulled one picture, ignoring an overly-worried Kyohei and bent over to Sunako. "Sunako-chan, explain this for us."

Sunako looked as deadpan as ever. "Who are they?"

All four boys were literally falling head over heels as she observed the picture, confusedly, once again.

"It's you and Kyohei…," Yuki explained nervously. "Holding hands…" Ranmaru added slyly. "On aiaigasa(1) date with Friday(2) uniform…" Takenaga exaggerated the facts while snatching some other pictures from the-still -shivering Kyohei's hand.

The pictures are of a black-long-haired girl wearing a black baseball cap with T-shirt and fitting jeans and of a blond-haired guy wearing yet another black baseball cap with a matching T-shirt with the girl and washed-out baggy jeans holding hands. The guy was holding an umbrella on his left hand, towering over the girl's petite figure. "Me…? Him…?" Sunako looked at Kyohei up and down as she observed the picture on her hand again. She closed her eyes thoughtfully as if struggling to remember something.

"Oh, he wanted to go to bookshop yesterday to buy some manga, but you guys were out again, so he asked me to go with him so that he won't be molested…," She took another deep breath and rubbed her fingers on her chin. "…then he said that we should hold hands so it would look like a real date, but, the bookshop closed early and it was raining, so of course we used umbrella." She took another pause and looked at Kyohei.

"As usual, he got hungry and we went to eat at some restaurant and ate ice—" Sunako's stories were cut short as Kyohei put his hand over her mouth. "I think, they pretty much get the story." Beads of sweats were visible on Kyohei's temple even in the dark room.

Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga tried hard to suppress their laughter. "But, Sunako-chan, the bookshop always closed on Sunday!" Ranmaru said as he rolled on the floor kicking his chair, laughing until tears formed on his eyes. Kyohei looked away nervously as Sunako 'grant' him with a doom glare.

"How should I know? Haha…" Kyohei felt a punch on his stomach as she stormed off the room; cursing him- forcing her to wear clothes she didn't want, forcing her to hold his hands and forcing her to share an ice-cream with him. Kyohei backed away nervously as the other three slowly coming close. "I guess, I should be leaving too, huh?" He faked a laugh as they were coming increasingly close to his face.

"So, Mr. Situation-Manipulator much?" Ranmaru raised an eyebrow.

"You forced her to go on a date with you?" Takenaga glowered at him.

"Obviously, you like her, right?!" Yuki asked threateningly as Kyohei moved closer to the door. Kyohei gulped and…… stormed off to his room howling a loud "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" along the way.

They laughed right away as Kyohei leave the room. Takenaga's side was hurting badly, tears were streaming non-stop from Ranmaru's eyes and Yuki substitute Ranmaru; rolling on the floor.

"Should we tell Sunako that the ice-cream is not out of stock that she didn't have to share it with Kyohei?" Yuki asked rather innocently after that.

"No, Kyohei will be dead by the end of the day!" Takenaga laughed as he remembered how Kyohei was trying damn hard to convince Sunako that's the last ice-cream available.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**G L O S S A R Y:**

**Aiaigasa** – literally means 'umbrella love'. In Japan, the act of sharing umbrella is considered as romantic and the term is widely used. It even inspired a song by Tegomass with the same title of 'Aiaigasa'.

**Friday** – is a Japanese tabloid which features scandals, gossips and dirts on celebrities or popular figures. What Takenaga meant by Friday uniform is that Kyohei and Sunako were wearing what idols wear when their pictures were snapped by Friday's paparazzi.


	7. Ticking

I would like to express a gazillion thanks to my beta; XxMeli J NightlyxX for doing such a wonderful job.

Disclaimer as always; the pleasure is not mine.

* * *

09_. __**tic toc tic**_

_10.00 a.m_

Sunako frowned at her cell phone.

_It is 10.00 a.m or is her clock being bitchy?_

He hadn't called her yet.

_And why does it matter to her anyway?_

Well, for a fact, he called every day; right on 10.00 a.m.

_Was she worried?_

No, it is called curiosity.

_Curiosity killed the cat, Sunako._

…she is not by any mean, a cat. Maybe inhuman, but definitely not a cat. But if it's a bla-

_Back to the topic, please. He's not calling._

"N-n-nakahara-san, there's an order for a plate of shrimp," a timid voice called her; hiding behind the bundle of paper in his hand- cowering completely of Sunako's mixture of dark, tense and annoyed aura. Sunako looked back at the still shivering waiter, with smeary blurred face, dead-fish eyes and to top it all, her extremely infamous super pale face.

"Ebi?! Tempura?!" she widened her eyes, it looks like as if it was going to pop out of its socket anytime soon. The poor waiter excused himself as his cheerful, bright face turns multicolor. Whiter, by the minutes.

Sunako sighed to herself. All four of them had moved out from the mansion after high school, you know, the so call 'adult-phase'. At first it was kind of awkward to say goodbye since she had grown fond to _most_ of them and to think back; she's not really good at saying goodbye either.

But the boys make it easier; Takenaga proposed that they held a weekly reunion and Ranmaru cracking dirty jokes now and then to comfort Yuki. And yeah, they really did have a weekly reunion; neither of the five will ever excuse themselves from attending the reunion.

Even after 5 years.

They still talk about things- work, life, everything.

On the first week of her living alone, she really liked the solitude and she didn't really care or tried to care about the absence of something. After that, it's getting very lonely and…_too quiet_. But, certain phone calls from a certain someone, everyday without fail on the exact time- sometimes, SOMETIMES made her happy. Even if he was whining about food or bitching about his job.

And it didn't help that he crashed her place once in a while.

Or go on movies (or the scientific term is date) with her every Thursday night.

Or even to the extent of picking her up from work.

Ebi?! Tempura?! She was happy with her work as a chef. And…she definitely needed to concentrate on the tempura, right now. Not to waste it for some stupid creature.

……--(X.X)--……

_1.00 p.m_

Well, the phone did ring, but it was Noi on the line. She was talking about her dreamy shoujo manga-ish date with Takenaga tonight. No…Sunako is most definitely not disappointed. Or is it _frustrated_?

"Sunako-chan, you don't sound too well…," Noi asked worriedly. Well, Sunako is not for one the cheerful type but Noi knows her well enough to know that something was definitely wrong.

"Is it about Kyohei-kun?" Dang. ..

"Aha-ha-ha…he didn't call…yet, I guess…'

"What?! How dare that bastard! He can't do that to you!" Noi shrill voice made Sunako distance herself from the phone.

"It's not important. Really."

"NO!! How dare he…I'll try call him. Ok bubye, Sunako-chan!"

…the line went off. Sigh. It's not important really. Really! _Really?!_

……--(X.X)--……

_6.00 p.m_

Somehow, she found herself driving through…damn it, his apartment. Without fully realizing it; her subconscious had brought her in front of his door.

Locked.

He's not in. He was, if not the most, one of the most careless person in the world and for someone that careless to lock their door- obviously is not in. Sunako, herself was not very familiar with his place since it's her first time being there, but since he tells her _everything_, she searched for the key on a hidden slit behind the gate.

_Found it_. Eventhough he shamelessly stayed over at her house, she never even _wanted _to go to his.

And…as she expected.

What.. The sink was filled with a huge pile of unwashed dishes. The corner of the floor has some sticky gooey-like liquid. His living room (or is it a _disposal waste_?) was piled with blankets, left-over popcorns, bowls of instant noodles were everywhere on the table and of course dirty laundry. He seemed to have forgotten where the washing machine is.

Did she even need to mention about the toilet?

……--(X.X)--……

_10.52 p.m_

It's not locked. Kyohei furrowed his eyebrow. He clearly remembered that he locked the door; at least _today_. He loosened up his tie and peeked from behind his door.

Clean?! Had he ask for room service? Was his home _that_ big?! God, was he dreaming? The TV was not switched off and the AC was on. Was this some kind of cleaning swindle?

Then, he heard it. A cute, tiny familiar snoring coming from the couch. He took a chair with him, you know, just in case. He glanced over ever so slowly behind the chair.

His jaw dropped. Sunako?! Obviously he must be dreaming. Could he scream now? Nakahara Sunako was sleeping on his couch, snoring cutely; with that adorable face of hers…he must be dreaming, _again_.

He put down the chair and sat on it. He rested his chin on the headrest and observed her face. She looked tired; must have been from all the cleaning, worried even, her hands were clutching her cell phone possessively.

…_and what the hell she's doing here?_ He observed her face, again. _How damn cute_… He ran his thumb along her jaw line and cheek. Watching tentatively as she snored, a smile formed on his lips. He caressed her long dark hair, playfully curling his fingers with it. If it was a dream, he swore he would kill anyone or anything that woke him up.

He ran his thumb again, this time on her lips. _Don't wake up_…he leaned down and…

RING! RING!

He was so shocked that he let out a little yelp as he pressed the answering button. If he would have suffered heart problems, he damn sure he would be dead by now.

"Hello?" he answered gruffly, obviously annoyed and frustrated. Sunako awoke from the sound and mumbled 'Ah, you're back' while yawning. She blinked a few times and squint her eyes, while she stretched out her hands.

Why in the world didn't he swear that he'll kill anyone or anything that woke _her _up instead?

"Kyohei-kun?! I called you like a million times. Do you know that?"

His eyes keenly followed Sunako as she moved to kitchen to make him a drink. He distanced his ear from the phone of fear that his eardrums might suffer damages anytime soon.

"Sunako was worried about you!" Noi's shrill voice can be heard loudly, so he walked over to the balcony so Sunako wouldn't able to hear Noi's amazing revelation. And yeah, he didn't turn the loudspeaker on.

"Come again. SUNAKO? Worried, about me?" He asked in a whispering tone.

"You don't call her today, right?! Of course she's worried!" she screamed again.

"Really?! I'll call her later to explain. Okay, thanks, bye!" He abruptly ended the call and _words_ couldn't describe how happy Takano Kyohei was right now. He silently did a victory dance for he didn't know why or what. _So she's worried?_

"Ice tea?" Sunako offered him a glass of ice tea from the living room.

As Kyohei plopped himself on the couch, Sunako couldn't help to notice his smirks that grew wider as he made way from the balcony to the living room.

Kyohei looked at her, still with that smirk. "I was working on a project at some stupid place with no network coverage." He puffed his cheek, making the poor puppy look.

Sunako, still with the deadpan face, "Oh." But her face lightens up, _a bit_.

"_Soooo_…what brings you here?"

Still with the stupid smirk.

* * *


	8. Contemplating

It's a wonder how people can guess there's a part two for Ticking? Again, thanks to my beta Meli for helping me. And I would suggest you guys to read this while listening to Makihara Noriyuki's Mou Koi Nante Shinai.

Disclaimer, not mine and will not be mine.

* * *

10. **_4 days_**

_Wednesday_

He's finished.

He can't get off the couch. Heck, he even slept on it last night.

It's getting scarier by the day, he concluded.

He almost, _almost_ ran amok yesterday when he knew that there was no network coverage on the project site.

And…now he was pathetically sniffing her scents on the couch.

He didn't remember since when he became stalker-like; he would feel restless if he didn't hear her voice for a day; he would be cranky if he didn't meet her in a week; he would be senseless if he didn't eat her cooking in a month.

It's like…he _m…-missed_ her. Sometimes, he just felt that he had to tie his hands when meeting her; just in case he can't control his body anymore. If he was a paramecium, he would be sure to engulf her in locomotion.

……and he sure was sick as hell since he was speaking Takenaga's language. Luckily, he got the day off and not yet in the process to speak in Ranmaru's language.

Kyohei switched on the TV out of boredom- he needs to get off the couch eventually; and moved to kitchen for a bowl of instant ramen as breakfast. Sunako clearly stated, louder than she needed that she won't be having a sleepover at his place and she even hit his head to emphasize that last night.

_So annoying, a night would do_. He complained as he returned to the clean living room. If he wrecked it, will she came over to clean it back? _Don't count on it, Kyohei. That's just plain stupid…and pathetic_.

'_There's no reason that I shouldn't be able to do anything when you're not here…'_

He turned his view immediately on the TV as he heard Makihara Noriyuki sing the ever famous 'Mou Koi Nante Shinai'. It's one of Takenaga's favourite, Ranmaru's love mood theme song and it doesn't help with Yuki crying whenever he hears the song.

'_I put on the kettle, but I don't know where the tea is  
Hey look, I made breakfast, but it isn't very good  
Even though if you would have made it, I would have really complained about it…'_

He dropped his chopsticks.

Irony; that's seriously scary. It should be his theme song of suffering and sickness; he really didn't have any idea where the tea is and he was surely surprised last night when she made him a glass of ice tea. He has tea in the cabinet?

'…_and realized that I was happy to live with you…'_

Irksome.

'…_If I could say just one falsely courageous thing to you  
I definitely wouldn't say that I won't fall in love again…'_

Exasperatingly true. Kyohei's body reflexively twitched and making him drop the ramen. _Shit._ He changed the channel; a Korean drama, nice, maybe something to cure his stupid pyrosis with a little mixture of cardiac problem with migraine; to top it all.

(_Background music: Sad piano sonata_)

'_I miss her. It's like I want her to be by my side all day; every hour…no…no, every minute that's ticking by…'_

'_Then, it's easy. Just marry her.'_

'_What? I can't do that. It's impossible; I'm a free man…'_

Kyohei yelled an out loud 'Yeah!'. That guy is too young for marriage. How marriage can makes he…oh…NOO!

_NOO!_ Don't even go there…_but, still_…NOooo!

'_If that's the case, I'll marry her!'_

What the…?!!! He just get absorbed in his mind for about 5 minutes and the hero suddenly made up his mind to marry the heroin?

…damn it! He spilled the ramen again.

……--(X.X)--……

_Thursday_

"You know…," Kyohei tapped Sunako's finger lightly to get her attention. She was currently indulging the movie with her full attention. Suddenly, he felt his mouth went dry and he gulped, maybe to find more guts.

_Here it is._

"Hmmm, what?" Sunako looked back at him with glittering eyes and some blush on her cheeks, smiling sweetly at him.

Must be the movie.

"I was thinki-," Kyohei was cut short as the audience screamed instantaneously and Sunako immediately turned her attention back to the screen and sparkled more as the blood was splattered all over the big screen.

Kyohei sweat-dropped as she turned her head back to face him after ogling the screen for so long.

"I was thinking that the brunette girl is the last to be killed. It seems the killer have a fetish for annoying girl who like to scream."

"You're right! Why I hadn't thought of that earlier? But I think the brown-haired guy will survive. The killer seems to be all gay for him."

_What was he talking about?!_ Kyohei sweat dropped more as she explained her theory. Why can't she just watch the goddamned movie at home? He looked around the cinema hall that was filled with people.

After the movie ended, he hurriedly took her hand and stormed off the hall. He looked over at her, just to find her smiling to him, still looking happy as ever. He silently sighed to himself and patted her head unknowingly. He didn't want to ruin her good mood for now.

"What?!"

"Nothing…I guess another day would do."

His eyebrows twitched. _Just as he's trying to give up…_

He stopped their tracks when he saw everyone around them acting lovey-dovey. And there's a wedding fair just right in front of him. Kyohei sweat-dropped more. Sunako was rather oblivious of the situation and kept talking about how awesome the movie was.

The promoter of the event kept yelling, 'Wedding Package for Two'…

WEDDING marriage WEDDING marriage WEDDING marriage WEDDING marriage….

And it surely doesn't help that he is easily confused.

"What do you think about it?" Sunako tilted her head, dare he say cutely, as she finished reviewing the movie.

WEDDING marriage WEDDING marriage WEDDING marriage WEDDING marriage….

"God, let's just get married!" He rolled his eyes out of frustration and stomped his feet on the ground; like a child do.

His eyes widened when he finally register what he was saying and more sweats appeared. Sunako was baffled and he can obviously see the dark aura and tension hanging in the air.

"What…did…you…say?"

"What?!" He almost stammered on his own words and defensively leaned down to her. "I said, let's just get married! Stupid!" He didn't even sure why he was shouting like a madman and trying defensively to stand by his stupid words.

"You're stupid!" Sunako ran off after she gave a kick to his stomach and punched him in the face.

Everyone else on the road was whispering about how rude that pretty boy was towards the girl and how terrible the way he proposed; thus making Kyohei slumped, eyebrows still twitching with whirling dark aura on the top of his head, on the ground.

……--(X.X)--……

_Friday_

' _I'm not talking to you. Bwekk :p :p :p'_

Sunako twitched as she opened his message on her cell phone. Right on 10.00a.m. Weird, wasn't she's the one who supposed to get mad? He's ultimately the most stupid person in the world. She can't sleep last night because of him and _this_ is what she get for over-thinking and over-contemplating?

Sunako's door was opened rather rudely as a bubbly red-haired girl forced her way into the entrance. Wow, Sunako never knew Noi had _that _kind of strength. _More dark aura…_

"Sunako-chan, what did that bastard do to you?! I call your office and they say you're on a leave," Noi easily made herself at home and plopped herself beside Sunako on the couch still with the deadly aura that clearly states 'KILL KYOHEI!'. Sunako was currently munching on the popcorn, but at the same time totally ignored the TV while clutching her cell phone with another aura as deadly as Noi's that clearly states 'LET'S KILL KYOHEI TOGETHER!!!'.

Sunako handed Noi the cell phone without saying anything and kept on munching her popcorn.

"He sent that 3 times, the last one he attached it with a picture of him sticking out his tongue."

Noi widened her eyes as she read all the text messages. _Oh ho,_ _Sunako didn't realize it, didn't she?_

"Sunako-chan, don't you think that he's trying to get your attention? The texts basically scream 'REPLY PLEASE!' and he actually gone that far to send 3 messages…," Noi muttered a silent 'Desperate' before giggling like a moé rabid fangirl.

"He…_proposed_, last night." Sunako look more miserable than she was a minute ago as she uttered '_propose_'.

"REALLYYYY?!!! OMG, OMG, OMG!!!" Noi can't breathe and the glitters in her eyes clearly indicated that she needs more explanations. _Too much light…_

"He said it like this…," Sunako paused before mimicking Kyohei's voice and action, "God, let's just get married!" She rolled her eyes and stomped her feet on the ground after that.

A minute of silence before Noi laughed out loud.

"He said _it_ that way?! Oh god, so I'm guessing you ran after that?"

"Of course. I'm…confused…and nosebleed after that…"

"Sunako-chan, don't you think he musters all the courage he has to say that? I mean, Kyohei-kun didn't even have the courage to say he loves you but I think because he really wants to be with you, that's why he proposed that way. It seems desperate…," Noi made a face as she muttered desperate. Sunako let out a little laugh.

_Deep_. Sunako blushed a little bit and sent him a reply.

"Well, it's Kyohei-kun that we're talking about. It's his style, to be bratty. But, I think it's cute in some sort of way, he must hold back a lot of feelings for Sunako-chan, don't you think so, Sunako-chan?"

Sunako smiled, satisfied with Noi's opinion even if she started nudging her elbows now and then with that sneer expression. Noi on the other hand, started to imagine how it would be like if Takenaga proposed to her.

'_I don't want to talk to you too! Bweeek ;p;p;p'_

……--(X.X)--……

_Saturday_

"So, you didn't come with Sunako-chan today? Aww, lovers fight?" Ranmaru drawl annoyingly as he took a seat on the table.

"None of your concern. And we're not lovers!" Kyohei grumpily replied.

"Oh really? I heard from Noi-chi that you…," Takenaga was stopped by Kyohei's glare of doom. _Say it and I kill you._

"Oh, so they really did fight?" Yuki asked rather innocently. This week they held the reunion at Ranmaru's hotel. The boys were busily chatting about their life until Sunako arrived, a little late and sheepishly took a seat; next to Kyohei.

Kyohei turned his face away immediately and pouted his lips. The 3 boys screamed 'Whoa!' at Kyohei's reaction and as usual Sunako ignored his antics and ordered herself a set of seafood.

"Sunako-chan, I heard it from Noi-chi that Kyohei-" Kyohei glared once again towards Takenaga leaving his hair stands while Yuki and Ranmaru have a curious look on their faces.

"I'm going to say yes." Sunako calmly answered while Takenaga widened his eyes and laughed at it. Kyohei was stunned, so stunned that he literally sprayed his orange juice to Ranmaru and yeah, it's from his _mouth._

"You…what?!" Kyohei blinked his eyes a few time and turned his head facing Sunako. She rolled her eyes and stomped her heels, "God, I said yes!"

"Hey Takenaga, what's going on?" Ranmaru nudged Takenaga's elbow as he leaned to whisper into Ranmaru's and Yuki's ears.

Kyohei took her hands forcefully and lead her to a more private place to talk. He still sweating, even more than when he was proposing. She can tell his heart beating is pacing up, she can even hear it from the close distance as he trapped her with his hands on the wall. Looking at her with dead serious face, but still pouting, nonetheless.

"Are you serious?!"

"Are _you_?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well, Noi-chan said that you hold back too much then I thought was it because of me? M-maybe you think that I will runaway or something, so I wa-" Kyohei suddenly cut her.

"You see, I'm sorry because I didn't say it properly. I-" Sunako yanked his lapels and looked at him with her another set of smeary, blurry face.

"Shut up! I'm trying to confess to you!" Kyohei was ultimately shocked and stood still to listen to whatever Sunako wanted to say. Blood started to drip from her nose but Kyohei wipe it off quickly, getting impatient to hear the words from Sunako. Sunako swallowed and gathered all her nerve.

"I think you fear that if you confess I'll run away, so I'm going to do it instead. T-t-takano Kyohei, I l-l-l-_love_ you…," Sunako looked down and blushed profusely as she uttered 'love' silently but still audible to his hearing.

"I…I…too…you…lot…lots…," Kyohei buried his face into her hair, stuttering incoherent words out of embarrassment and shock but it's still obvious to the other three people watching that he's blushing. There's even smoke coming out from his ears. "I mean…this is so embarrassing…," he linked his fingers with hers as he bumped his forehead onto her head.

"So where's the ring? Chocolate?"

……

* * *

Omake:

"He didn't call just for a day, but what's with the overdramatic make-up?" Ranmaru asked, twitching slightly of Sunako and Kyohei drama.

"I don't know. Noi said that he didn't call Sunako, but aren't Sunako who supposed to be mad?" Takenaga look more confused and started rubbing his fingers on his chin.

"Are you really sure that's the case? It looks as if Kyohei was proposing or something…," Yuki said as the three of them struggled to listen to what Sunako and Kyohei were saying.

* * *

No, this is not the end...


	9. Preparation

Part 3. And no, all the characters are not mine except the annoying beaming shop assistant. Once again thanks to my beta, Meli for cleaning up my grammar mess.

* * *

11. _**dress**_

"I want to wear black dress."

"Don't say stupid things…"

Kyohei glared at her for…he lost count of it already, was it 78 or 88?! Well, as always he reflexively hit her head for…another lost count. It's amazing how he'd been able to drag her from her house to the car and after much struggling and fighting on the way, they finally were _here_. Here as in a _bridal house_.

The shop assistant was more than happy welcoming them, beaming cheerfully as Kyohei painfully dragged her towards the main entrance. He sighed; he only wanted a simple wedding- register at the Registration Office, and in an instant they'll be husband and wife. But, unluckily for him, he had been receiving massive phone calls for a proper wedding- Takenaga urging for a traditional Japanese wedding, Ranmaru wanted the wedding to be held in France, Yuki tearfully requesting for a garden wedding, Noi had been calling every hour for the wedding dress and the worst was Oba-chan, demanding a wedding of the century from him.

And it's not even helping that Sunako…just didn't care. At last he decided on a Western-style wedding since a traditional Japanese wedding will fork all of his _fortune_, and told Ranmaru to book a medieval-age church with the history of ghosts or supernatural traces; yes in _Japan_. Noi volunteered on the dress preparation and had arranged an appointment with the bridal house.

The shop assistant had long gone to find the 'perfect gown' for Sunako and left them alone in that big shop. Bridal shop sure doesn't have much customer, do they? He sighed again and accidentally rested his head on Sunako's shoulder. Sunako looked up at him and gave him the 'what?' look.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," he closed his eyes as he said that and buried his face in her hair. "Kyohei, you know, you don't have to overdo it." Kyohei lifted his head as he felt Sunako's hand petting his head and out of shock as she called out his name.

"Well, try being a help and stop requesting for black dress. There will be no funeral, ok?" he chuckled, rather awkwardly, looking the worried face on Sunako- definitely made him guilt-ridden. She puffed her cheeks and looked away from him.

"I don't care really. Whatever is fine…but, suddenly you got all worked up. It'll be no fun then, Kyohei is growing up…,"she promptly propped her chin on her knees. Kyohei looked surprised at first but then laughed loudly and ruffled her hair. "What?!"

"You sure call me 'Kyohei' a lot these days, huh? I'm happy, really Su-na-ko~…," he drawled and cooed making Sunako hiding her already flushing face with her left hand. Kyohei nonchalantly grabbed that said hand and gazed at her ring- that he bought a few hours after Sunako agreeing to marry him after much ruckus from his other three friends. A nice, simple white gold ring with a diamond-skull-shaped. A smirk lit up on his face.

"Funny," he snorted playfully, "… I always think I'd be content with calling you every morning for the rest of my life. And now here we are, waiting for our wedding."

"What made you…pro-pro-pose?" She asked timidly, still having a tint of blush on her cheek.

"Well…, after you left from my house that day, I-I kinda wanted us, you know, to live back together? Then there's a Korean drama on the TV and the main actor wanted to be with the actress so he decided he wanted to marry her…," Kyohei looked back beside him only finding Sunako trying hard to muffle her laughter. Kyohei was somehow offended by the look on her face, and without any further ado, hit her head again.

She laughed loudly as Kyohei hopelessly trying to hide his flushing face. "Are you an idiot?! Proposing after watching soap…," her laughter echoed in the room making Kyohei more flustered than he already was. Scowling, he replied loud enough, "Shut up! What about you, putting 'Kyohei' in every sentence, that's a hell lot funnier!"

Sunako gave him her glare of doom making him cower in fear but luckily (or unluckily) the shop assistant, still beaming happily, arrived in time holding a bunch of white ruffled gowns. The atmosphere in the room suddenly becomes silent that even the sound of needle drop can be heard. Sunako sweat dropped and of course tried to run but Kyohei as always, caught her wrist and gave her 'don't fuck with me!' look. Reluctantly, she followed the shop assistant to the changing room.

Kyohei sat on the chair impatiently, looking at his watch every now and then and heaving heavy sigh. There's a lot more to do…his boss didn't approve him a leave yet, the flower arrangement- he didn't discuss it with Takenaga yet, damn!, what else, do they need a carriage, what about the menu- it must be seafood; who cares if someone have allergies towards it..Wait, allergies, what about pollen allergies then? He didn't want people sneezing when he's reciting his vows…and, and who's going to be his best man- of course Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga...can a man have three best men? !

"Ehem…,"

Kyohei mind stopped thinking right there. He blinked his eyes a few times; there Sunako standing a little unsure and awkward twirling robotically as the shop assistant beaming proudly. She was wearing a strapless elegant, classic gown. The classic clean lines and a-line fit made her looked slimmer and accentuated her figures very well. The bust is decorated with delicate embroidery; sparkling beads giving her face that glowing aura, the hem of the dress also have the same pattern. The dress flowed gracefully as she walked to Kyohei, she seemed more feminine and glowing; Kyohei thought.

In that instant, all thought disappeared; all errands vanished into thin air. He inhaled a quick breath as she stepped closer. "What do you think?" Sunako asked in a low, disgusted tone. "…you look better than the _display doll_." Kyohei patted her head while smiling brightly. The shop assistant cooed like a rabid fangirl and handed a suit to Sunako. Sunako tilted her head slightly and shoved it to Kyohei. He can tell that she was blushing by the odd way she put her bangs on.

In the fitting room, Kyohei thought he really did overdo himself this time. He supposed to be happy- he's going to marry Sunako, _Sunako_. Only then, he realized that the most important thing for them is to be happy and have fun. Sunako always overdo things, so the reason why she didn't want to care was for the sheer reason of not spoiling the fun. He grinned at the image of him in tuxedo on the mirror.

"Sunako, here…," he waved his hand at Sunako, instructing her to come over at the fitting room.

She was struggling to walk in that gown and he can't help to laugh at her helplessness. "What…telling me to walk all the way, you're annoying."

"Look at this." Kyohei stretch his legs and did the pointy hand pose like James Bond.

"Takano. Kyohei Takano," he said seriously, mimicking Bond's ever famous trademark.

And of course she laughed. That was what he intended to do in the first place, making her happy. Caressing her hair, he smiled affectionately. He really didn't want to care anymore, being with this woman is all he need.

"Hello, Noi-chan, this is Kyohei. I'll leave all the arrangement to you."

"Wait…."

_Truut…truut…truut_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
